Top Ichigo Collection Karakura Town
by PaperFox19
Summary: A series of one shots, involving top Ichigo and members of karakura town, please note this will include the vizards even though yes I know they were welcomed back but Ichigo had more involvement with them in Karakura Town. First up the shy wolf like male Komamura. Warning this is yaoi boy/boy do not read if you do not like, and this will consist of only Top Ichigo works


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Fetish

Pairing: Ichigo/Kensei

Do not read if you do not like

Top Ichigo Collection Kensei

Stamina Training

Pairing: Ichigo/Kensei

Summary: Ichigo wants to get more control over his hollow powers and thinks his current training isn't doing it. Kensei tells them there is a better way but that Ichigo might not like it.

-X-

Ichigo was running on a treadmill but he was finding it pointless. It was Kensei's turn to look after Ichigo while he was training. "Dammit this isn't working!"

"Yes it is but you have to be patient just keep running." Kensei said looking bored as well. Ichigo looked at him and frowned.

"Isn't there any faster way to build up my stamina?" Ichigo said as he ran faster on the treadmill, it was then Kensei got an idea. He walked over to the machine and turned it off, Kensei removed his shirt and Ichigo sought his 69 tattoo on his abs.

"There is a way but you may not like it." Kensei undid his pants and with one quick motion dropped his pants and his boxers down to the ground, Ichigo gulped as he saw Kensei's 9 inches long and incredibly thick manhood grow to full arousal. Kensei smirked as he saw a tent start to form and Ichigo's pants. "Then again you may like it after all." Kensei leaned up and whispered the training method to Ichigo, the substitutes soul reaper blushed and looked at Kensei questioningly.

"Are you messing with me?" Kensei shook his head no.

"Trust me this will work all you have to do was stand strong."

Ichigo blushed as he started to strip and Kensei licked his lips, Ichigo's body was delicious and when the boy's 8 ½ inch cock came into view Kensei felt his own arousal twitch. Ichigo gave Kensei one final glared as a warning to not be messing with him; Kensei just smirked and moved in position. Ichigo followed suit in the two were in the 69 position.

Kensei wasted no time and started sucking Ichigo's cock; he worked his mouth over Ichigo's full length and earned low moans from the boy. Ichigo grit his teeth. 'I'm not going to lose.' Ichigo was still a little nervous so he started licking Kensei's manhood in slowly got used to the taste.

The training was simple the two shared in pleasure and all Ichigo had to do was resist the urge to release. You can see why Ichigo thought Kensei was messing with him…

Ichigo slowly worked up the courage and started to take Kensei's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it. Kensei moaned around Ichigo's length. 'Damn this kid is good.' Kensei thoughts and doubled his efforts to make Ichigo release. He reached up and fondled Ichigo's balls, this made Ichigo moaned around him sending intense vibrations through his manhood.

The boy was not one to be outdone, he saw Kensei's hole twitching and he decided to play with it, collecting some spare saliva he wet his fingers and brought them down to Kensei's twitching hole. Ichigo pushed a finger in and earned a surprised moan from Kensei. Ichigo worked a finger in and out of Kensei's tight heat and accidentally brushed his sweet spot. Kensei choked on Ichigo's cock in his tight inner muscles squeezed his finger.

Ichigo is a fast learner and began to rub the sweet spot inside him. Ichigo was finding it hard not to cum with Kensei moaning around his length, it felt so good and he didn't know how much longer he could last. Suddenly Kensei's cock twitched and Ichigo felt spurt after spurt of thick cum fill his mouth, he swallowed and pulled off with a wet pop. Ichigo glared at Kensei who just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, but you are really good at this." Kensei moved and changed position he spread his legs wide and exposed his hole to Ichigo. "Let's move on to phase 2 of the training." Ichigo felt his cock twitch and he moved between Kensei's spread legs, the tip of his hard cock kissed Kensei's hole. Ichigo pushed in slowly earning a moan from the former captain.

By the time Ichigo was fully seated inside Kensei, the man was fully aroused. Kensei gave Ichigo a nod in the orange haired youth started to move, he pulled out all the way to the tip only to slam back in. His manhood brushed Kensei's sweet spot with each thrust, the man clenched around Ichigo causing even more friction.

Both males moaned as Ichigo got faster and faster. Ichigo grabbed Kensei's cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Kensei moaned and arched his back. "Fuck Ichigo!" He moaned and his manhood pulsed and he came, his seed splashed all over his 69 tattoo and his abs. Ichigo bit his lip as Kensei's clenching heat grew even tighter, he continued to thrust in tried to hold back his release as much as he could. "Hang in there Ichigo."

"So tight I can't… I'm Cumming!" Ichigo moaned and came deep into Kensei's body. He pulled his softening cock out of Kensei's body.

"What is all this?" Shinji's voice made the two turn. Shinji was standing there eyeing the two with curiosity. Kensei blushed and quickly looked away.

"Kensei said this was special training to help boost my stamina." Ichigo said looking from Kensei to Shinji.

"Ichigo hate to tell you this but Kensei was messing with ya."

Ichigo's rates soon sparked fury. "Kensei!" Ichigo hollowfied and began chasing the naked male with Zangetsu. Shinji didn't stop him; instead he pulled out a stopwatch and time. Ichigo was able to chase Kensei for two hours while wearing his mask. "Huh? I guess Kensei knew what he was talking about."

End


End file.
